


Present Shopping

by Gestalt and Myfanwy (Cofkett)



Series: Fluffcember 2019 [23]
Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Fluffcember 2019, Gen, no.23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofkett/pseuds/Gestalt%20and%20Myfanwy
Summary: Gestalt spots the perfect gift for Myfanwy.
Series: Fluffcember 2019 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563718
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Present Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #23: Present Shopping
> 
> This one was really tough.

Gestalt didn't even know where she was. It didn't make any sense to buy her a present. But when Eliza spotted the ruby necklace through the display window, it screamed Myfanwy. So they bought it. Wrapped it. Held onto it. Just in case.

A few days before Christmas, they received a package. Inside were four elegantly wrapped gifts, with a card from Myfanwy. There was a return address on the back. It was a PO box somewhere in Zurich.

They weren't sure how often she checked it. But before they even opened the gifts she'd sent, they posted the necklace.


End file.
